


How did you know what my heart sounds like?

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Late Night Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: The silence that arises is pleasant yet hollow, but he finds he doesn’t care. Not when his body still buzzes satisfyingly in its post orgasm state. Or at least, that’s what he tells himself.





	

“If I die and go to hell anytime soon, it will appear to me as this room.” he breaths into the phone snuggled between his shoulder and ear, staring at the familiar ceiling of his personal prison.

“Why hell?” Gon’s innocent tone makes him laugh. It comes out as more of a wheeze.

“You’re not allowed to ask that after what we just did.” he remarks as he wipes his hand on the sheets, mostly to prove a point. He regrets it immediately.

The voice on the other end laughs, just as breathless. “I suppose not.” he hums. Killua can tell he’s smiling by the sound of it alone. It makes him smile too. He stays on his back for a little longer before sitting up, careful not to make contact the wet patch next to him, and reaches for the pack of cigarettes on his nightstand.

The silence that arises is pleasant yet hollow, but he finds he doesn’t care. Not when his body still buzzes satisfyingly in its post orgasm state. Or at least, that’s what he tells himself.

It’s taking everything he is and more not to blurt out a single, desperate _come home soon_. He almost does it. Twice. 

It’s killing him, slowly and mercilessly, to not feel the warm touch of his best friend, rough yet gentle in a way only Gon can be. 

So he murmurs a quiet, “I miss you.” around the cigarette in his mouth and takes a drag. He assumes Gon hadn’t heard him as there is no reply, only the steady breathing of someone who thinks too much, so when he does say something Killua nearly jumps out of his skin.

“I miss you too.”

The way he says it, like something fragile that’s only meant for the two of them, makes his eyes ache and his chest clench, because now he knows. Gon is just as lonely as he is. Has to deal with the same hurt as him. Something swells in the back of his throat and he only realizes what it is when it explodes, slipping out between his lips before he can stop it.

“I love you.” he says.

He waits for a few beats, heart pounding loudly enough he thinks the other might be able to hear it.

“Killua,” Gon begins. “I-”

The line cuts off.

Killua starts thinking hell might not be so bad compared to this.

Just as he is about to put down his phone to cry uncontrollably into his pillow for the next few hours it starts to vibrate, displaying Gon’s picture which he took when they were out camping an eternity and a half ago. He stares at it for a moment, admiring the way the sun hit his face just right, making his toothy grin appear even more dazzling. 

_Fuck it_. 

He taps the green icon on the screen and puts it to his ear. “Hello?” he shakily answers. Before he is able to say anything more he is cut off by incoherent shouting. Confused, and slightly annoyed, he clears his throat loudly. “Speak clearly.”

“Okay, sorry.” Gon replies, considerably slower and quieter. Killua silently mourns his perfect hearing. “I was saying, IthinkIloveyoutoo.”

“… What?”

“I… No, I definitely do.”

“You what? Talk properly or I’ll hang up.”

“… I love you too!”

“Killua?”

“Are you there?”

Face on fire, crushed against sweaty hands, Killua makes an embarrassed noise and throws himself back against the pillows. The cigarette lays forgotten on the window frame next to his phone.


End file.
